User talk:ZEM
Welcome! Hello, ZEM, and welcome to The Land Before Time Wiki! We're glad you've decided to visit. Please feel free to visit our and contribute to them. Also, don't forget to vote for vote for featured articles and images. We hope you enjoy your time here, and decide to stay. If you need help, feel free to contact one of the admins and ask them any questions. Happy editing! Aabicus 00:30, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Update on who can vote for features. Hi ZEM, I just thought I'd let you know that you don't have to make a minimum of five edits per week or some variation, in order to vote, anymore. Take a look at the featured article page, here and the featured image page, here. I thought it was about time we started getting more than about three votes per month, and I suspect that (for some editors, at least) the reason the other users might be avoiding the Featured discussions is because they do not contribute to the wiki that often. So I decided to make the restrictions on what sorts of users can vote much simpler. Just letting you know!!! Will-Girl 07:36, 28 November 2008 (UTC) All of Your Memberships Wow, you certainly get around! Thank you for picking the Land Before Time Wiki as one of your memberships! :) Aabicus 00:13, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :My only other active user profile is my wikipedia username, Ye Olde Luke. Thanks for asking! Aabicus 10:35, 14 December 2008 (UTC) New Featured Article promoting process. Hi, our process for promoting an article to Featured Status has now changed. If you would like to participate in promoting articles to Featured Status, you might consider adding this page to your watchlist. See ya 'round!!! Will-Girl 03:12, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Featured Articles. Hi User:ZEM, I hope that as you contribute more to Land Before Time Wiki, and become familiar with its policies, you will participate in our Featured Articles project! There are lots of things you can do: *Improve an article below Featured Article class so that it may become a Featured Article. If you go to Land Before Time Wiki:Article classes and look at the bottom of the page, you will find a list of Manuals of Style for different types of articles. You can take an article you wish to improve and follow the guidelines for its type of article as you work on it. *You may go to Land Before Time Wiki:Featured article candidates, and either post a nomination for an article you believe is of featured article quality, or give feedback on another nomination there, or you might do both. If you are familiar with, or have seen the Featured Article nominations over in Wikipedia, then you might notice that the rules and processes here are very similar to those. *You might go to Land Before Time Wiki:Requested Featured Articles, and post a nomination for a Featured Article to appear on the main page of Land Before Time Wiki for one month. To view all of the Featured Articles in Land Before Time Wiki, to make your selection easier, go to Category:Featured Articles. You might also choose to vote for one which has already been nominated. If you have any questions or comments to give, please don't hesitate to ask me on my talkpage. Happy editing!!! Will-Girl 01:34, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :You're very welcome, and good luck with the Thomas Wiki!!! Will-Girl 02:12, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Re:Update on ZEM. Well done, ZEM! I am glad that the Thomas wiki became a spotlight, and I am also glad that you will be able to come and help the wiki every now and then! Will-Girl 04:41, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :I too want to congratulate you on your achievement. Very few wikis are large or well-consturcted enough to recieve spotlights, so your wiki is probably among the top 1% of Wikia! Congratulations! :For creating a Spotlight-able wiki, I award you a treestar! Aabicus 18:31, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Littlefoot and Tyrannosaurus. Hi, ZEM! The articles on Littlefoot and Tyrannosaurus are up for discussion at the Land Before Time Wiki:Featured article candidates page. However, Tyrannosaurus has been there since the 25th, and Littlefoot's been there since the 26th, so their nominations don't have much time left. I hope you'll find the time, before then, to come over and give your feedback on their qualities! Will-Girl 02:03, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Re:Welcome Template. Hi ZEM! When I checked your message to ARHEART, it looked as though the template was working fine; perhaps it was a temporary glitch. That was what you meant, right? Will-Girl 03:44, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :It is a lucky thing, that the problem fixed itself. In the meantime, Littlefoot's article was up for discussion at Land Before Time Wiki:Featured article candidates, but a week went by, and nobody participated in that discussion. I have since renominated it; if you can find the time, I hope you'll go down and give your feedback. Thanks!!!!! Will-Girl 04:21, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Re:ZEM. Ah, I'm sorry to hear that, ZEM. I wish you well in your absence, and I hope that you'll come back as soon as you can. Bye for now!!! Will-Girl 22:34, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Thomas Dekker. Hi, ZEM!!! Just wanted to let you know that as of February 17th, 2009, Thomas Dekker is up for promotion to Featured Status at Land Before Time Wiki:Featured article candidates!!! This means that the discussion will go until February 24th, before it expires and the article must either be renominated, or promoted/not promoted (depending on the outcome of the debate). I hope that, if you are able to come back to Land Before Time Wiki some time before then, you will be able to find time to look the article over, compare it to the manual of style for voice actor/actress articles, and give your feedback! See ya soon! Will-Girl 01:07, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Welcome back! Welcome back ZEM! Thank you for participating in Petrie's nomination! I hope that you will be able to come and participate in the nominations at Land Before Time Wiki:Featured image candidates, as well! I'm also glad to say that your Thomas wiki has been spotlighted recently! Will-Girl 01:12, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Yo Nothin much. how are you doing good friend. by the way read my description of info on the TUGS wiki. Bulldog180 Woof!. 15:26, 29 March 2009 (UTC) User:I Love Thomas Tank, from Thomas Wiki. Hi, ZEM! Just wanted to let you know that this user edited your page: http://landbeforetime.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:ZEM&diff=15171&oldid=14925. I don't know the details behind what happened in Thomas Wiki, but apparently this user is asking why you blocked him/her over there. Will-Girl 19:19, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Re:Merry Christmas! Thank you very much, and yes I'd say things have been going pretty well here, if not a little slowly. I admit I haven't been overly active in editing, myself, but then I've had to spend a lot of time on other projects. I hope your Christmas was well, also! Will-Girl 03:00, December 31, 2009 (UTC)